


Purrfect Police Party

by masterinkblaster



Category: Chowder (Cartoon)
Genre: Alligators & Crocodiles, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Cats, Dogs, Drug-Induced Sex, Ducks, Elephants, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, MCPD, Marzipan City Police Department, Oral Sex, Orgy, Penis Size, Robots, Rough Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Showers, Size Difference, beavers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterinkblaster/pseuds/masterinkblaster
Summary: It was a seemingly typical Threesday morning at the police station. I, Sergeant Hoagie, was the first one to have the showers all to myself and everything seemed to be pretty okay… well, except for one… burning issue--I was really horny and pent-up.And this wasn’t your average, everyday pent-up horniess--this was extreme horniess. Abnormal, even. Like... fuck-a-guy levels of aggression....Well, I don’t know if I’d actually fuck a guy to satisfy my libido… or, at least, that’s what I’d thought prior to today, when Snow Leopard showed up… and we all had that party...A commissioned story written by ArchFox, with some additional help by yours truly!





	Purrfect Police Party

Sergeant Hoagie drooped his officer's vest over one of the locker room benches, the cool air washing over his body as he unbuckled his belt and continued to undress. It had been a long couple of days for him and the Marzipan City Police Department. They'd all been running around non-stop for one reason or another, barely able to find time to relax or enjoy themselves. Everyone needed a break; especially Hoagie who seemed to deal with the brunt of all the work. Luckily for him though, the whole M.C.P.D. had decided to arrange a get-together for themselves; a party where everyone could relax and unwind.

 

Hoagie was thinking about it as he pulled off his pants and underwear and placed them on the bench next to his shirt. There was nobody else around at the moment, so Hoagie wasn't feeling too self-conscious about being buck naked like this. He settled on having a shower to unwind, hopeful that it would help calm and relax him after a long day's work.

 

He stepped into the shower area, which was as empty as the rest of the locker room, and stepped under one of the shower heads. The knob squeaked as Hoagie turned it and let the warm water cascade over his tubby body, his purple fur darkening as it covered his nude form. He ran his fingers through his head fur and tilted his head back, looking up into the shower head and letting the warm water splatter across his face.

 

He started to cast his thoughts back to the police force's latest cases. Just the other day they'd had to apprehend a sex-crazed criminal who kept spiking everyone's personal effects with an incredibly powerful aphrodisiac that essentially made people into horny, crazy animals. It was a pretty... interesting case to say the least.

 

Hoagie started running his hands through the rest of his body fur, over his chest, his belly, his thighs, and then his crotch. He ran his fingers across his sheath and gave out a soft exhale. It occurred to him then that, with all the work he'd had to do recently, he hadn't had time to take care of... _business..._

 

It had been _days_ since he'd been able to jerk off and his increasing frustration was evident. Even now, while in the public showers of the police HQ, his cock started to harden just from him washing it. His cheeks turned pink under his wet, purple fur and he looked around the room.

 

Still empty.

 

Surely there was no harm in tugging one out real quick?

 

He took his hard-on in his hand and gave it a slow rub, sighing softly as his semi-hard dick grew harder in his grasp. He'd needed this for ages and he was so glad to finally have some time to himself to take care of this business.

 

He felt the shower water splattering against his body and cock, the sensation making his length twitch. He slowly worked his hand up and down his shaft, his pre escaping from his tip before quickly being washed away by the shower. He'd just reached full hardness and was just about to go to town on his cock when he heard someone's footsteps behind him.

 

“Oh, hey boss.” It was an effeminate voice; the voice of the M.C.P.D.'s Snow Leopard. Hoagie looked over his shoulder at the naked feline, blushing deeply and trying to keep his arousal hidden from him.

 

“Er, 'evening...” Hoagie said. The leopard took a place under the shower next to him and turned the dial, his fur quickly becoming wet under the shower water. Hoagie gulped. There was an entire room of shower heads to pick from but Snow Leopard just _had_ to choose the one right next to him... He shuffled about nervously and turned away from the leopard, hiding his erect cock from him.

 

“You look tense, boss.” his companion spoke up, “Work getting you down?”

 

“Ah, yeah... It's getting all of us down.” Hoagie said.

 

“You got that right.” the leopard nodded, “I haven't had a chance to relax in days. You sure you're okay though, boss? You seem, I dunno... flustered? You're not uncomfortable sharing a shower with another guy, are you?”

 

“Of course not!” Hoagie said quickly, “I'm just, er...” he looked down at his cock, still throbbing hard between his legs, “A bit... tense is all.”

 

“Oh, tense? Maybe you need a back rub or something.”

 

“I don't--ah!” he gasped and jumped in surprise when he felt the leopard's soft, gentle hands on his shoulders.

 

“Here, let me help you out.” the leopard started rubbing at Hoagie's shoulder slowly, squeezing and massaging them gently and making the canine shiver.

 

“Ohhh...” he breathed out.

 

“See? Feels nice, doesn't it?”

 

“Y-yeah... But... O-officer, this isn't professional...”

 

“Oh, hush.” the leopard said with a chuckle, “Don't be such a stickler.”

 

Hoagie felt like he should object some more, but this shoulder rubbing he was getting felt so good and the hands of another man touching him like this made his cock twitch with arousal. He blushed deeply and tried to control himself. The leopard would no doubt notice his hard-on if he let this continue...

 

Hoagie was about to say something when he felt something prodding at the small of his back.

 

“Oh! Hehe, sorry, boss.” the leopard said, “I guess I'm a bit excitable today.” Hoagie looked back and sure enough, caught sight of the other male's fully hard manhood. His blushing intensified and he turned around in surprise to face him, the leopard's hands slipping off his shoulders as he did. The two stood there; naked, wet and completely hard. The snow leopard looked down at what Hoagie had between his legs and grinned. “Mm, looks like you're pretty excitable too.”

 

“Hmph! It's just... been a while is all. Haven't even had time to jerk off recently.”

 

“Heh, oh, I totally understand.” Snow Leopard grinned, “It's been the same for me.” he took his cock in one hand and gave it a slow stroking, “Well... Since we've got some time on our hands and we're both here all naked and hard, I guess there's nothing stopping us from taking care of business right now.”

 

“Huh? Right here? Are you serious?” Hoagie stared at him in surprise.

 

“Oh, we don't have to get _too_ serious with it... But you said yourself you haven't been able to jerk off recently.” Hoagie watched while the leopard stroked himself, his white-furred hand steadily moving up and down his big, hard shaft.

 

 _Screw it,_ Hoagie thought. He was already getting ready to play with himself when the leopard walked in, he might as well finish up since the invitation was there.

 

“Yeah, alright.” Hoagie said with a shrug. Snow Leopard was happy to see Hoagie start to play with himself the same way he was doing.

 

“Mreowww... I knew you'd say yes.” the leopard gave a sly wink.

 

The two watched each other, their eyes moving up and down each other's naked bodies, their hands working at their throbbing cocks. The thick drops of pre that started forming on their tips were quickly washed away but quickly replaced by more sticky globs of the stuff with fell down their aching shafts.

 

True to Snow Leopard's words, they didn't do anything _too_ serious. The two of them just stood there under the cascading shower water, jerking themselves off. Although, the leopard did grow bold enough to cop a feel of Hoagie's cock a few times, giving his fat canine dick a good stroking for a bit before returning control to him.

 

Hoagie stared at Leopard's cock, admiring the size and shape of the big, hard thing. The feline was doing the same to Hoagie; his eyes trained on his cock. He licked his lips as he gazed at it. It took all of his self control to stop himself diving to his knees and taking that cock of Hoagie's into his mouth. He'd get a taste of his cock at some point, but not yet. Hoagie didn't seem to want to do more than jerk off together at that moment and the leopard, despite being as horny as he was, didn't want to push him.

 

Hoagie leaned against the shower room wall, grunting and gasping as his hand worked his cock with increasing speed.

 

“Nghh... Damn, I'd almost forgotten how good this feels...” he grunted, balls bouncing as he reached a fever pitch with his jerking.

 

The leopard chuckled; he was amused at how into it Hoagie was getting. He looked like a real horny puppy there. All frustrated, jerking himself off furiously... He looked ready to blow at any second. The leopard was the same way; he felt like he could cum any moment now.

 

As he growled and gasped with pleasure he saw Hoagie tense up and saw him clench his teeth. He was really close. The leopard stared at him, eager to see that load of Hoagie's erupting from his cock. He didn't have to wait long.

 

Hoagie bucked his hips and humped into his hand, groaning and moaning until he came across the shower floor, his cock pulsing with each thick, white load of the stuff that escaped his member. The leopard purred with approval. It was a shame to see all that cum splattering across the floor when it could be being shot down his throat, but he was just going to have to be patient... He was determined to get a taste of Hoagie's dick eventually.

 

The sight of hot doggy cum shooting from Hoagie's cock drove Snow Leopard wild and it was enough to push him over the edge. His own load joined Hoagie's in covering the shower floor and he thrust forward as he came, cock pulsing with each thick rope of feline seed that he shot.

 

“Ohhh! Oh, damn...” the leopard panted, his torrent of cum slowing to a crawl before eventually subsiding. He looked up into Hoagie's eyes with a sly, seductive look on his face, “Feeling better?”

 

“Yeah... Yeah, I guess...” Hoagie was noticeably blushing, clearly embarrassed to have done this with a fellow officer.

 

“Oh, don't look so shy!” Snow Leopard laughed, “We're both men here! Nothing to be embarrassed about!” he gave Hoagie a wink.

 

“Heh, I guess you're right.” Hoagie said, his cheeks still burning pink, his cock softening back into his purple-furred sheath. They both turned their attention back to the shower and washed the cum from their hands and cocks, making sure they were both squeaky-clean before turning to leave.

 

“I'll see you at the party tomorrow, big boy.” Snow Leopard said, taking one last glance at Hoagie's tool before leaving the room, his fluffy ass shaking and jiggling teasingly along with his movements.

 

*****

 

The M.C.P.D. had rented out a big event hall for their party. There was food, loud dance music, drinks... the works! Hoagie and a few other members of the force had arrived early to set everything up and before long the party was booming. A few of them had already overdone it on the alcohol and were dancing around the hall with reckless abandon, while Hoagie was taking it a bit slower and helping himself to some of the fruit punch.

 

“Enjoying the party?” Snow Leopard approached him and helped himself to a glass of punch. He'd been spending a lot of time around Hoagie recently. One would think the feline had a crush on him or something…

 

“Yeah. It's good to see everyone relaxing after working so hard.” he took a sip of his drink, “Hey, does this stuff taste weird to you?”

 

“Hm?” the leopard took a couple sips of his own drink, “Kinda. Might be the added sugar I dropped in when I was making it.”

 

“Could be...” Hoagie shrugged, “Hey, by the way, did you take that aphrodisiac to the evidence room yesterday?”

 

“Oh, don't worry about that.” the leopard said, “It's time to party and have fun, not worry about work stuff.”

 

“Huh, I guess you're right.” Hoagie shrugged and returned to his drink.

 

His mention of that aphrodisiac got Snow Leopard thinking, though... It was _sugar_ that he added to the punch, wasn't it? That aphrodisiac was white and powdery, it could have easily been mistaken for sugar if someone wasn't paying attention... He shook his head and put it out of his mind. If he had gotten the sugar and the aphrodisiac mixed up, it would certainly make the party a lot more interesting...

 

*****

 

A few minutes passed and Snow Leopard started to feel... strange. And it seemed like Hoagie was too. The canine was shuffling about awkwardly, looking around as if he was anxious about something. Snow Leopard could feel himself getting hot, a feeling of restlessness surging through his body.

 

He sipped at his punch and savoured the taste. He'd _definitely_ mixed up the sugar and the aphrodisiac... The tingly sensation he felt, the increasing feeling of blatant horniness and the fact that he could barely stop his cock from hardening from his sheath was all the proof he needed.

 

He considered warning Hoagie about it, but his mischievous nature got the better of him. Everyone could do with some unwinding, and what better way to unwind then to get jumped up on aphrodisiac-spiked punch and end up in a huge orgy? The leopard took a big swig of the punch and grinned.

 

“You look happy.” Hoagie said, noting the smirk on his face.

 

“Oh, just enjoying myself.” the leopard replied, “Say, isn't it getting a bit hot in here?”

 

“Hot?” Hoagie gave him an odd look.

 

“Yeah... Maybe you should, you know, take that stuffy uniform off to cool down.” he placed his cup down on the table nearby and took a step towards his companion.

 

“Er... What're you doin', officer?” Hoagie asked.

 

“Just having some fun.” the leopard grinned, “You're looking a bit... flustered.” he took a step forward and suddenly reached down to grab at Hoagie's crotch.

 

The dog gasped as the leopard squeezed him. He was hard; his cock straining against the inside of his pants, begging to be released.

 

“Ah! H-hey now officer, hands to yourself...” that's what Hoagie said, and yet he didn't pull away or even yank the snow leopard's hand away from him. He just stood there, cock twitching inside his pants.

 

“Mreowww... don't be like that. Come on, big boy, let's have some fun together.” the leopard smirked and gave Hoagie's bulge a good rubbing.

 

“W-we can't... Not here...”

 

“Oh, look around, boss.” the leopard said, “I don't think anyone will complain.”

 

Hoagie gazed around the room curiously. To his surprise, many of the attendees were acting the same way Leopard was... They were touching each other, kissing each other... Some even had their hands down each other's pants. Hoagie was shocked to see them acting like this, but he had to admit... The sight was a huge turn on for him.

 

“Mm, come here, big boy.” the leopard growled and before Hoagie could react, the leopard had grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him in close. Hoagie dropped his cup of punch in surprise and gave out a muffled gasp when his mouth was suddenly filled with the leopard's tongue.

 

“Hmmph?!” Hoagie groaned. A part of him was considering pulling away and putting a stop to this, but a bigger part of him, specifically his cock, told him to let it continue.

 

In the end, his cock won out and Hoagie threw his arms around the leopard's body, returning the kiss and losing himself in the moment, groaning with pure, unrestricted arousal as they kissed each other deep and lustfully.

 

Around them, the lewd and obscene acts of the other officers were quickly escalating. Clothes came off, cocks came out and the scene quickly turned into something you'd see in a porno movie. Hoagie and the leopard's clothes certainly weren't the exception and they hastily stripped themselves off, yanking their clothes from each other's bodies and hurling them to the floor before embracing each other once again, their tongues shoved into each other's mouths and their erect cocks rubbing up against each other.

 

Eventually the leopard's need for cock got the better of him and he dropped to his knees, licking his lips as he got a good eyeful of Hoagie's big, hard cock. He gripped it tight in his hand and leaned forward, hungrily licking across the aching tip of Hoagie's cock and giving a soft moan as the taste flooded his maw. Hoagie's hard, bright pink cock was big; about eight inches in length. Eight inches of hard, suckable doggy cock...

 

Hoagie placed a hand on his head and gave out a soft breath. As he relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of his dick entering the feline's warm mouth he suddenly got the feeling he was being watched. Sure enough, at the other end of the table stood Officer Grinder, his clothes already stripped off and his hard, green-scaled cock in his hand. He gave Hoagie a seductive wink when their eyes met. Hoagie blushed, but found himself winking back at him. Grinder looked like he was about to say or do something when he noticed Po-boy standing nearby in the same state of arousal as everyone else in the room. With an eager growl, Grinder grabbed the bird and flung him over the table before grabbing his petite ass and slamming his dick inside of him.

“Grrr! Tight!” Grinder grunted in his usual simple way.

 

“Ah! E-easy there, big guy!” Po-boy gasped as the gator slid his cock in and out of his feathery ass, making the table squeak and shake along with his strong, hard thrusts.

 

Po-boy felt his ass being gripped hard by Grinder's big, strong hands, and he grabbed the edge of the table as the gator ploughed him hard and rough, his big, fat cock stretching his hole wide around his girth. Po-boy whimpered and moaned as he enjoyed the feel of his ass being used like this, as painful as it was. He focused on the pleasurable feeling of having that sizeable alligator cock working him, hitting his g-spot every few thrusts and sending waves of hot ecstasy through his body, and eventually the pain in his ass slowly started to give way.

 

The hall was filled with the loud sounds of raw sex. Moans, grunts and yells echoed around the place and every male there was either fucking someone or being fucked. Even Officer Killbot was getting in on the fun; he'd grabbed a strap-on and put it around his waist and was currently pounding away at Sloppy Joe's ass while Officer Monte Cristo rammed his cock down his throat, his dick pouring pre inside his mouth which was quickly gulped down.

 

While the three of them went at it, Grinder jumped in surprise when he felt his asscheeks being parted. He looked over his shoulder and saw Officer Cheesesteak kneeling down behind him. The big pink elephant leaned forward and shoved his face into Grinder's scaly ass, getting a surprised gasp from the 'gator as he shoved his tongue inside it, licking hungrily at his tight hole. Grinder was surprised at the sudden intrusion, but he certainly wasn't going to stop him. He enjoyed the feel of that warm, wet tongue penetrating his ass and tilted his head back, his mouth opening in a soft moan.

 

While Cheesesteak continued to give Grinder's ass a good rimming, Officer Porridge, the purple-furred cat-bear-rabbit creature who bore a striking resemblance to Mung Daal's assistant Chowder, took up position behind the elephant. His throbbing six inch cock twitched as he shuffled into position and rubbed his tip against Cheesesteak's fuckhole. Porridge swung his arms around his body and held him close before pushing forward and shoving his fat cock inside Cheesesteak's passage.

 

“Mrrph!” Cheesesteak gave out a loud cry around Grinder's ass, but he didn't resist. In fact, he pushed back, eager to feel more of that aching meat inside him.

 

“Mm!” Porridge gasped as he felt the other male's ass clenching down hard around his length, “Fuck, your fat ass is real tight, Cheesesteak!” He growled into Cheesesteak's ears,

 

Porridge’s arms continued to wrap tightly around Cheesesteak’s body, grabbing his big, chubby body tight and holding him place as he shoved his cock deeper and deeper inside him, inching his way into his ass until his entire dick had been pushed inside his body. His chubby belly rested against Cheesesteak's body as his cock rested inside that tight, plump ass.

 

Porridge started to hump into him when the nearby Beaver Cop decided he wanted in on the action and positioned himself between Cheesesteak's legs. His incredibly small stature meant he could kneel there and start licking at Cheesesteak's cock without getting in the way of the elephant's rimming of Grinder's ass which he was still very much into.

 

The beaver licked all over the pink tip of Cheesesteak's pre-dripping cock. He lapped up the fluid eagerly and took it into his maw. Sadly, his diminutive size meant he couldn't take all of the cock inside him, but he took as much as he could and started bobbing his head up and down on it, moaning with pleasure and loving the taste, his hand wrapped firmly around his own cock as he pleasured him.

 

Above him, Grinder had picked up the pace and was pounding Po-boy's ass furiously, growling lustfully as he rammed every inch of his dick in and out of the feathery male's ass. Po-boy shivered and gasped, his own length twitching at the attention his rump was getting. He could feel his urge to cum rising and wasn't able to resist it for long. Pushing back and clenching on Grinder's dick he cried out with pleasure, his member pulsing and blowing his load all over the table he was bent over, blowing half a dozen hot, thick, sticky ropes of his seed all over the place.

 

Grinder could feel Po-boy's body clenching down on him in time with Po-boy's orgasm and he gasped loudly, his hips a blur as he worked the avian's tight little fuckhole. Po-boy collapsed onto the table, gasping and spent as the gator continued to use his ass as hard as he could. Po-boy soon felt the first splatters of warm cum hitting his insides and his eyes widened at the feeling. His body tensed up and his fists clenched as Grinder came inside of him, pumping his body full of his cum, the stuff seeping out of Po-boy's hole around Grinder's thick dick. He humped into him, his cock shooting an extra rope of jizz into him with every thrust he made.

 

“Grrr...” he gave a low growl and pulled out. It was then that he noticed the snow leopard nearby, still hungrily sucking at Hoagie's cock, his head bobbing up and down on the shaft and his ass looking particularly lonely. Grinder grinned, leaving Po-boy there to recuperate while he grabbed the slutty leopard's ass and pulled it back. The feline gave a submissive moan and stuck his ass out, kneeling on all fours and letting Grinder shove his cock into his ass.

 

“Mmm!!” Snow Leopard cried out around Hoagie's dick. This certainly wasn't his first time taking cock, but his ass still had a bit of trouble taking someone as big as Grinder, not that he was objecting or anything. He was more than happy to take the eager gator's cock up his ass.

 

Hoagie had started bucking his hips and fucking the snow leopard's face. He gripped his head fur tight and pulled him down on his shaft whenever he thrust forward, his big, heavy balls slapping against the leopard's chin.

“Mmm! Damn, you're a good little cocksucker, huh?” Hoagie gasped, his cock twitching and blowing a hefty rope of pre into his companion's mouth. “Nghh... Feels... so good...” Hoagie gasped, toes curling and body shivering.

 

Most of the other officers were now covered in cum in some way or another. Monte Cristo had already blown his load down Sloppy Joe's throat and was just finishing up with his tight ass which had already been stretched in preparation by Killbot and his strap-on. Meanwhile, Po-boy had turned around and now had his cock rammed deep down Cheesesteak's throat while Porridge continued to pound the elephant's ass. Beaver Cop was still sucking Cheesesteak off, while making sure to be extra careful because of his huge beaver teeth. His hand had a vice-like grip on his own cock and he was jerking it furiously, humping up into his own hand and moaning around the shaft in his maw. They all rutted each other hard; fucking like horny, wild animals, breeding and ploughing each other, completely lost in their needs.

 

A loud howl of pleasure suddenly echoed around the room; a display of raw ecstasy from Hoagie who grabbed Snow Leopard's ears firmly and pulled him close, shoving his nose against Hoagie's pubic fur as the canine came down his throat. The leopard took it all, his tongue lapping over the shaft as he hungrily swallowed every single drop that Hoagie had to offer him. He didn't even let any seep out of his maw; he took all of it down his throat; every single drop.

 

Hoagie pulled out once he'd finished cumming, but the snow leopard continued to lick at it, hungry for more dick to suck. Hoagie chuckled and rubbed his cum-covered tip all across the feline's face.

 

“Heh, you're a real slut, Officer.” he smirked.

 

“Mm, you know it, boss.” the leopard growled and continued cleaning Hoagie's dick. He glanced over his shoulder at Grinder who was still having his fun with the leopard's ass. “Harder, big guy. Fuck my ass good.” Grinder growled at that and picked up the pace. He grabbed the leopard's ass and yanked him back, thrusting his hips forward and slamming his huge gator cock inside him.

 

“Ohh, yes!!” the leopard cried out, “More!!” Grinder was happy to oblige and pistoned his hips back and forth, gasping as he felt the tight leopard ass enveloped his shaft. Meanwhile, nearby, Cheesesteak was quickly turning into a cum-filled and cum-covered mess. Po-boy had pulled out of his mouth to blow his load all over his face while Porridge was dumping his third load of cum inside Cheesesteak's ass, pulling out at the last minute to cover his used and abused ass in his thick seed.

 

The floor was covered in cum. Everyone had cum at least once now and most of the guys there had been filled up with another male's cock at some point or another. They all started doing the rounds; picking someone they hadn't fucked yet and shoving their cock in either of their holes, whichever they felt like at the time; ass or mouth. Grinder was being particularly virile, fucking the ass of anyone who came close to him.

 

The impromptu orgy must have lasted hours, although none of the attendees were able to keep track of how long they'd all been fucking. They were up into the late hours of the night, rutting and breeding each other until the effects of the aphrodisiac started to ebb and fade. Eventually, at a time far past midnight, they all found themselves lying on the floor, leaking and covered in cum, a mixture of their own and everyone else's.

 

“What... the hell... was in that punch...?” Hoagie asked.

 

“Heh, who knows?” Snow Leopard winked knowingly.

 

“Geez... I can't believe we... With everyone else... Oh, boy...” Hoagie was blushing furiously.

 

“Mmm... you're a good fuck, big guy.” the leopard grinned, “We should do this again sometime... And I don't just mean the party.”

 

The group exchanged some awkward dialogues with each other. Everyone seemed to have enjoyed what happened that night, despite most of them never having imagined it happening in a million years. They all left that night satisfied and spent, after cleaning the cum off themselves as best they could. It was agreed that they'd have to have a party like this again in the near future; everyone had enjoyed themselves. And maybe next time they wouldn't even need the aphrodisiac for the real fun to begin...

 

**THE END**


End file.
